


Initials

by pushupindrag



Series: Initials [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Enemies to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Everyone has their soulmates initials somewhere on their bodies. Dex hides his, leading to confusion, hurt and eventual getting together.  Dex had known since he’d laid eyes on Nursey, initials or not. But he was asexual, and in a world where, to properly ‘bond’ with your soulmates (despite there being no actual science behind it, just a sex crazed media) he had learnt that he would never be able to give his soulmate what they wanted. So he doesn’t say anything. He keeps his mouth closed and his initials covered.   Of course Nursey jumps on him as soon as soon as they meet, initials crisp and neat along his right cheekbone. WJP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many soul mark/soul mate AU's in this fandom but have some more!!
> 
> I project so much onto Dex it isn't even funny. So have some asexual Dex!!! (I kinda want to go into this more eventually? Like do a bit more in this world maybe a few years later after they've sorted things out because I want some fluff damn it as well as some explanation behind the initials and stuff! And maybe go into some other relationships too? I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you'de like more stuff within this little world I guess).
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

Dex had known since he’d laid eyes on Nursey, initials or not. But he was asexual, and in a world where, to properly ‘bond’ with your soulmates you had to have sex with them (despite there being no actual science behind it, just a sex crazed media), he had learnt that he would never be able to give his soulmate what they wanted. So he doesn’t say anything. He keeps his mouth closed and his initials covered.  
  
Of course Nursey jumps on him as soon as soon as they meet, initials crisp and neat along his right cheekbone. WJP.  
  
“Our initials don’t match. Sorry.” They did, because he had checked with his back turned to the group, shifting the sweatband covering the marking on his wrist. DMN.  
  
“What do you mean? Let me see man come on.” Nursey’s smiling, one that’s true and makes Dex’s heart hurt at what he has to do.  
  
“Get the fuck off, it’s not you. You’re gonna have to keep looking!” He pushes Nursey off and shrinks into himself, scowling while everyone looks. “Sorry.” He manages to mutter out the apology before shoving his long sleeves over his wrists to cover the mark even further. Nursey could do much better than him.  
  
Nursey leaves him alone after that. And Dex tries to go about his life.  
  
It doesn’t work at all.  
  
They work together on the ice because they have to, and Dex tries to ignore any hard shove that comes his way. Not wanting to retaliate. But he has to when Nursey riles him, purposefully getting in his space to aggravate him, just to watch Dex explode and get him to fight back.  
  
And it hurts, to be goaded and sneered at by his soulmate. But he lives with it. He has to. Because Nursey obviously wanted something he couldn’t provide.  
  
As is proved within the first few weeks of them being there.  
  
Nursey has somebody different on his arm every few days it seemes, and he always comes to practise littered with bruises and a smug smile. Dex is glad they don’t live in the same building.  
  
  
Mainly because he wouldn’t want to hear the noises coming from Nursey’s room. But also because it would mean Nursey might hear his frustrated sobs whenever it all got too much for Dex. When the only thing he could do was cry and kick at his door frame to stop himself from doing something stupid. Like tell Nursey everything and ruin Nursey’s life, causing them both eventual grief.  
  
So he stays quiet and ignores all the chirps he gets for covering his mark.  
  
“What’s the matter Dex? Does it spell something bad? You never know with people's initials.” They’re cooling down in the locker room, getting changed back into their clothes and dawdling with it. And Ransom is genuinely asking this time, none of it slurred and clumsy like the previous barrage of questions had been at the last Kegster when they had all gotten drunk and started asking questions.  
  
  
_“OKAY! Truth or dare!” It’s only the few from the team left. All of them drunk enough to be sloppy, but not enough to forget everything. Shitty is shouting, nearly throwing his bottle around as he gestures._  
  
_Dex misjudges the whole situation in his want not to move from the floor. “Truth.”_  
  
_And then everyone's questions deafen him. He can’t tell which question is from who._  
  
_"What are your initials?”_  
  
_"Why do you cover them up?”_  
  
_“Do we know them?”_  
  
_"Is it because they don’t like you?”_  
  
_“Do you not have any initials?”_  
  
_SHUT UP!” His hands are over his ears and he’s pushed his head between his legs “EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_  
  
_He stands, legs wobbling. “That is off limits, leave me alone.” He had glanced at Nursey who was sitting in the corner, and he was decidedly looking everywhere else except Dex._  
  
_And then he had left, thankful nobody had followed him._  
  
  
That had been a few weeks ago so now, he just rolls his eyes and ignores Ransom. None of them had listened to his shouts, and they had continued to ask. Ignoring them was the only way to get through it, but his patience was wearing thin.  
  
He had taken a tumble on the ice, cheeks flushing as he was sure everyone had laughed, and his knee was wonky and aching from the fall. The questions had been quite bad that day too. Frm well meaning ones over pie from Bitty, to chirps from Ransom and Holster about it.  
  
“Leave me alone about it.” muttering more to himself about it then anyone else, he tries to get dressed quicker.  
  
“Yeah, leave him alone about it guys.” He sees red when Nursey mocks him, and his tongue gets the better of him.  
  
Spinning, he seeks out Nursey and glares.  
  
“I’m asexual alright. I won’t be able to give my soulmate what they want to be able to fully bond so there’s no point in me even having one. I don’t tell anyone because all i’m ever gonna be is a disappointment to whoever is so unfortunate to have my initials plastered on their skin, so there’s no point in me even looking, never mind telling anyone.” He takes a breath “So back the fuck off.”  
  
Turning round to carry on getting changed is hard with his head spinning so much, but he does it. And nobody stops him as he storms out.  
  
But somebody follows him, and that someone is Nursey.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Dex stops with Nursey’s hand grabbing at his t-shirt. “I’m really sorry.”  
  
“No you're not.” Dex turns around, dropping his bag in a flurry. “You fucking hate me. I don’t need your fucking pity Nurse.”  
  
“I don’t hate you-”  
  
“Then why do you constantly goad me huh?” He doesn’t mean to, but he’s back Nursey against the wall “Why do you insult me at every turn, push me into the boards or laugh whenever I fail?”  
  
“Show me your initials.” Dex is blindsided, he’s centimetres away from Nursey now, both of them breathing heavily in the small corridor. “Show me your initials.”  
  
“I-” Dex can’t stop Nursey’s hand as he gently reaches out for Dex’s wrist. He can’t stop him when he moves the sweatband aside and rubs his fingers gently over the letters there. Nursey hasn’t moved backwards, so it makes it easy to see the flicker of confirmation in his eyes.  
  
“I knew it.” And then Dex is being pushed hard against the opposite wall. “Please.” And Dex has thought about kissing Nursey since meeting him, so he says when Nursey asks, fingers gentle on Dex’s bottom lip, the others firmly wrapped around his wrist.  
  
“Please.” Dex returns and then he’s getting kissed within an inch of his life. He reaches up to run his own fingers along his letters on Nursey’s cheekbone, feeling the slight tingle of electricity as he does so.  
  
“I knew I found you as soon as I saw you.” Nursey has stopped kissing him and Dex misses it, but he’s happy to have Nursey there, leaning their foreheads together. “I was so hurt when you pushed me away.”  
  
“I can’t give you everything you’ll want Nursey. You have to know that.” The kissing is wearing off, and the shock of them being together is wearing off too, leaving Dex to come to his senses.  
  
“I don’t care Dex, I promise you.” Nursey’s eyes are closed, but he sounds sincere.  
  
“Okay, alright.” Dex didn’t believe it, but it was enough for now. “Also, don’t you dare think you’re getting away all the shit you pulled on me because of this.” He had lived with Nursey being a dick to him for months, just because Nursey was his soulmate didn’t change that fact, Dex was a stubborn bastard. Soul mates didn’t change anything.  
  
“I wouldn’t dare, soulmate.” Nursey kisses him again, and Dex lets himself have Nursey without worrying about anything, just for the moment.


End file.
